


Luckiest men in the Universe

by shamelessboyshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Dean official couple, Cute, Fluff, Kids, Sorry Not Sorry, slow build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessboyshipper/pseuds/shamelessboyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically if you have read my other works, this the prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest men in the Universe

The two men sat in silence.

The waiting room was dimly lit, white washed, and could comfortably sit at least 40 but the men sat next to each other. Looking closer, you would notice that the uncomfortable plastic chairs have been purposefully pushed together to ensure the closeness: the arms of them touching and the legs intertwined. The men were obviously close as well, other than the moving of furniture, their hands were clamped in a vice like grip as if they relied on each other to stay sane or even stationed to the earth. One of the pair was leaning back, staring at the stained ceiling, his emerald eyes only moving to look at the clock stationed high up on the wall opposite him, and his left leg was jogging a little as he sat in the still quietness. The man to his right sat forward, leaning down on his knees, he worried at his lip absent-mindedly as his sky blue eyes gazed forward at the slow progression of time.

It was almost silent, the quiet ticking of the clock and the unrhythmic sound of trees hitting the one large window, along with the quiet buzzing of the coffee machine in the far corner of the room broke what would have been a pin dropping hush.

Dean finished his eighth cup of watery coffee, stacked it on top of the others on the floor, let go of his partner's hand, sighed and stood up. Cas looked up at him worryingly but didn't say anything, instead, he slowly resumed his position, running his right hand though his already messed up hair. Dean wiped the sweat off his hands onto his jeans and began pacing. To the window. To the door. And back once more. Only pausing in the middle to glance at the clock.

He needed to calm down. He was going crazy.

They had been imprisoned in those four walls for around two hours now. Everyone had left. Their appointment was due over half an hour ago and he was losing it. The clock was laughing at him, time usually went by faster than this right? He stopped at the door once more, straining for the sound of footsteps or anything that would break sameness of the last two hours. Nothing. He sighed again and walked back towards the other side of the room.

They got the call yesterday in the early hours of the morning and they had driven through the night to get here. They didn’t stop once for sleep or a break, running red lights on the way and definitely breaking the speed limit a few dozen times. They got here way too early of course but they couldn't just wait around at the bunker. They hadn't even checked into a motel yet, their hastily packed bags were still in the boot of the Impala. He finally decided to break the peace.

"Yanno, maybe....maybe I didn't fill out the last form right. Maybe I accidentally put the wrong name down. Maybe we've been refused." He had stopped pacing and was staring out at the window, not really computing what his eyes were seeing. He moved over to the coffee machine for the ninth time," No." Cas sighed," I double, triple checked everything." Dean moved to stand in front of his husband of a year and rubbed his eyes. "Dammit. I can't handle this Cas," he said quietly," This can't go wrong." Cas looked up at his lover and stood up so he was facing him, so close he could see all the different shades of green is his companion’s eyes. “Dean, look at me." Dean stared glumly into his mud brown coffee." Dean." Dean raised his head unwillingly," Everything is going to be fine, it won't be too long now-"

"Um...is Mister and Mister Winchester here?" A small brunet with glasses stumbled into the room, regarding her clip-board. She looked up and realized there are only two people in the room and immediately felt stupid. They were so close and so...gorgeous, she blushed as she felt like she was intruding on a moment but the blonde one (oh that jawline) moved away a little from the other, not looking embarrassed just terrified. The other one with the dreamy eyes didn't even face her, he only looked at the other, frozen, it seemed. "Doctor Rigby will see you now, her office is the room at the end of the corridor and to the left. Sorry that your appointment ran over...there were… some …complications." The blonde one visibly flinched and the blue eyed one reached out to him, "oh no sir," she reassured as she noted his reaction," It had nothing to do with you. The system crashed because of the weather." She gestured towards the window behind them. The men hadn't even noticed that the weather had gotten so bad. Dean glanced towards the window where, sure enough, the wind was howling and rain was smashing against the glass without mercy.

The girl apologized for their inconvenience once more and left them to make their own way to the doctor's office. Dean snapped out of it. He was ready. He looked at Cas who still wasn't moving but had the look of worry on his face once more, he opened his mouth to say something but Dean silenced him with a long slow kiss." Everything is gonna be great Cas, we are gonna be awesome." Dean said quietly when he broke away. Cas nodded and took his partner by the hand as they began the walk to the office.

They did not rush it, things were serenely calm as they reached the end of the dimly lit corridor and turned left, revealing a plain white door with the name Doctor. Rigby on it. Both of them waited outside the door for no apparent reason, apprehensive as to see what lay ahead of them. Cas squeezed Dean's hand and knocked.

***

 

Elise's day wasn't going too well. Her car broke down on the way to work and the pickup company took two hours to arrive, two of her appointments were cancelled for stupid reasons: one just didn't turn up because apparently they "Didn't realise what they signed up to" and the other just didn't even arrive which (of course) meant paperwork. She even had to stay even longer because the stupid generator broke down so the stupid computer broke so she had to do everything by hand so it took infinitely longer and now it was almost eight o 'clock. She though sadly about her tabby that needed feeding and the fact that she was going to die alone as a sad old cat lady.

There was a knock at the door.

Elise snapped out of her misery and put on her professional voice, "Come in!" Slowly, the door opened revealing (she swore to God) two models. She resisted the urge to drool as she stood up to shake hands with them. She did so too quickly though and banged her leg on the underside of the desk and, in the because of the shock and pain, knocked her mug onto the floor, smashing it. She stopped and stared, as did the two men, all three were trapped in a moment of time, staring down at the smashed remains of a mug she didn't even remember buying.  After a moment or two, the blue eyed one (Mr. Castiel Winchester) offered to help her which she declined quietly. 

Elise excused herself and went to get a broom from the closet, she went in, closed the door, and proceeded to hit her head off the wall for a bit, cursing her clumsy luck and how she just made a fool of herself in front of the two hottest men on the planet. 

After retrieving the broom, she returned and swept up the mess, dropping the new mug jigsaw into her bin. She offered the men a seat who both graciously accept and she re-introduced herself. "Sorry about that. It's been... a long day for me. I'm Doctor. Rigby..... you can call me Elise." she didn't need to say that part idiot. "I'm Castiel, this is my husband Dean" one he said, gesturing towards the green-eyed wonder beside him.

Cursing her luck once more, Elise wished she had a husband like that, while silently agreeing with the term that all the handsome men are gay. She pulled out a few forms, explained what they were for and gave the papers to them to read and sign. They read the sheets carefully, Castiel mouthing the words as he went along, as if he only just made sense of it all, while Dean finished them quickly and signed his name on all of the dotted lines. Castiel took longer but signed them also and handed them back to her. She filed them and turned back to the men. "Alright then. If you are ready?" they nodded," Then I will be gone for a few minutes, excuse me." Doctor. Rigby left the two men sitting there alone.

"So that's it?" Cas looked towards Dean who ,once again, had begun to jog his leg," I mean, that's not the best security is it? Flash our ID's and we're done?" His partner looked at him amused, " We didn't just flash our ID's and we're done. We've been to a million meetings, classes, inspections and signed a whole rainforest worth of forms to get here babe. I'm guessing we’ve just reached the end.” Cas begun to look scared again, "What if I'm not ready for this, I haven't done this before what if-" Dean cut in, "I have as much experience as you so just... calm down. You're making me nervous." Cas apologized and thought for a moment before saying," You know how that doctor was looking at you, I was ready to fight over you, get all territorial." Dean looked surprised a little and then laughed, "Same here, she was practically drooling. I totally get it though. Who could resist you?" he leant forward and kissed his other half, smiling against his lips as he pulled him closer by his trench-coat.  Cas let out a little whimper and kissed him back, running his hands through Dean's hair, relishing the feel. It felt warm and sweet, Dean tasted like coffee and sugar, and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue against his partner’s lips, requesting entrance. Dean obliged and moaned a little as he felt Cas enter his mouth, their tongues dancing with each other, it felt amazing.

All of a sudden, in the background, they heard a door opening. Cas broke away first leaving Dean looking at him longingly, and they sat back in their seats trying to look innocent as Doctor. Rigby/Elise walked in backwards, pulling something as she came in. She turned around and noticed Castiel's crooked trench coat and Dean's mussed up hair, there flush expressions and the fact they were panting slightly. Perhaps she was intruding on something. But she shrugged the feeling off and carried on none the less, she was too tired and wanted to go home to watch Netflix and cry about her love life. 

The doctor placed the box on her desk and stood behind it, beckoning the two men to join her. They seemed to hesitate a little but both stood at the other side of the plastic case. They looked down and both smiled in sync, it looked as though a heavy weight was lifted off their shoulders as they looked into the package. 

The baby beneath them woke up and waved its fists at them, it couldn’t have been more than a week old.

“She was born on the 9th and her name was chosen at random: Megan. You can change it though if you like.” The men seemed to freeze for a second before Dean laughed, “No, no that’s fine, we’ll keep it, that’s perfect.” At her look of interest he added, “we knew a Meg, she saved our lives quite a few times.” Elise took it as a metaphor and smiled. Castiel was still staring at the child with a look of slight bemusement,” It’s weird,” he muttered, “She actually looks a lot like us.” 

Elise looked between the two men and silently agreed, Meg had bright blue eyes and dark hair like Castiel and had freckles and Dean’s nose. They all looked at the wonder below them for a moment,” She was left at an orphanage a week ago, no DNA matches or anything, we have no idea who the parents are.” 

“Huh,” Dean said but he was secretly fine with it all, he looked at the Doc for permission before lifting the baby gingerly out of her bed, she stared into his eyes and he grinned, “Hey there,” he cooed,” Aren’t you a pretty little thing?” she blinked at him and gurgled, he chuckled and passed her to Castiel who held her close to his body and absently began to bounce her slightly until her eyes started to droop. 

Elise looked at them fondly, she loved her job, even though there were always complications, this part was her favourite part, seeing the clients meet the end of the road and begin to start a new life. She said that they can take her home and she will pop round in a week and then a month after that, just to check that everything was going smoothly. They thanked her and left, Castiel holding Meg in one hand and Dean’s hand in the other. She knew deep down they were going to be great parents. 

***

They strapped the sleeping baby into the back of the Impala and got in but they didn’t drive away. Instead, the two just looked at her with small smiles on their faces, reminiscing the moment. ”I love you so much.” Dean said to Cas while still looking at Meg, Castiel took his hand and replied, “I love you too.” Dean turned back around in his seat and pulled out his phone, texting his brother as not to wake Meg up: 

Meg Winchester, born 9th November. Me and Cas are the happiest men in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
